


Birthday

by unexpectedbeautifulfanfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpectedbeautifulfanfic/pseuds/unexpectedbeautifulfanfic
Summary: Spike convinces Buffy to eat some birthday cake.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt: sb_fag_ends Cake or death on LJ.

Spike walked into the kitchen. He saw Buffy considering the birthday cake that Dawn had made for her.

"I dare you to try some."

Buffy violently shook her head. She turned and starting rummaging through the cabinets for candles.

"Oh, no. No _way_. I know all about Dawn's "cakes." I'm just hoping I can make up an excuse to not eat a piece."

"Not a chance." Spike shook his head.

"Stomachache?" 

"Nope. You know she'll want you to try it. Bit spent hours making that." 

Buffy found the candles. She counted them out and pushed them into the soft frosting.

"You know, I'm supposed to do that," Spike pointed out. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I'm just trying to get this over with. I didn't even know the cake was in here."

Spike seriously doubted that.

"Why'd you come in here, then, ey' pet? Itching for a little Spike action?"

Buffy rolled her eyes again. 

"Please. I'd rather eat some of this cake. Why are you here? Got bored of terrorizing my friends?"

"She asked me to bring it out."

Before Buffy knew it, Spike was next to her, gently cutting a small piece of the cake and placing it on a paper plate. Buffy faced him, exasperated.

"Spike! You're supposed to wait to cut it! And I told you I'm not eating that."

"Lil' Bit'll be mighty upset if you don't even try a nibble of the cake she so proudly made for you." 

Spike had a point, Buffy thought. It was now or never. She had to prepare herself. Dawn would make everyone try a piece, including herself. 

Her sister was already having a hard enough time making friends. Trying a piece of Dawn's cake would scare them off for good. Buffy sighed. 

Buffy heard Dawn yell from the other room.

"Spike? Are you bringing out the cake?" 

Spike and Buffy studied the cake with distain. It caved in the middle and the frosting had a slick sheen to it.

"I have to see if it's safe for my friends to eat," Buffy finally said.

Spike lifted the fork to Buffy's mouth. Buffy grabbed the fork and took a small bite.

"I can feed myself, you know," she mumbled through a mouthful.

Her face quickly turned sour as she chew. She turned and spit it out into the sink. Spike chuckled and put the plate down. 

"Not the delicacy you were hoping for?" he asked.

Buffy shook her head.

"I think she substituted the cod liver oil for the vegetable oil. It has a distinctly fishy taste to it."

Spike chuckled.

"Well, no one said the Bit could cook." 

Spike heard Dawn yell again, and after winking at Buffy, he carried the cake out to the living room. Buffy followed him.


End file.
